Frost Demons
The Frost Demons (フロスト妖怪, Furosuto Yōkai) are a interstellar alien race that rule within an established Empire within the Northern Galaxy. They, like the Saiyans, withhold a large amount of combat prowess naturally and hold several stages of evolution throughout their lives that restrict the large quantity of Ki within their bodies. Background/Origins: The Frost Demons were founded within a far distant planet within the Milky Way known as Polaris Prime. There, the planet housed one of the most durable and powerful races known throughout the galaxy, simply known as the Frost Demons. Built to withstand extreme temperatures and have a natural affinity for manipulating their own Ki from the moment they are "born" the Frost Demons are a very hardy race and naturally built for intense combat. After discovering that they could venture into the deep vacuum of space without being affected, the Frost Demons set out and began to assemble their own hierarchy-run Empire. After demonstrating their natural prowess and extreme ruthless nature to those of higher technological superiority, the Frost Demons began to assimilate their technology and the races they take over as their own personal soldiers, slave labor, and technicians to further advance their own race. While not the sole rulers of the known galaxy, Frost Demons acknowledge the greater and volatile races neighbouring their individually controlled systems. Knowing a full scale war would leave little to profit and decimate most known worthwhile solar systems as well as the races that inhabit them, the Frost Demons proposed in creating a special expeditionary company. Collaborated by a number of known warlords of the Frost Demon race and directed by the King of the Hierarchy, this company would spread across the known galaxy and even scout out into others, selling conquered planets, exotic and powerful enslaved races, and illegal weaponry to the highest bidder. While this regulates the economy for the Frost Demons and their influence, they still compete for the title of strongest within their regulated interstellar Empire at any chance and turn they get. Whether its through an elaborate gladiator games in which each warlord would wage upon their own chosen warrior to win them their own title, a one-on-one duel, or even a intricate gambling game, each competition and challenge for the throne is more unrthodox than the one after. The current ruler, King Winter, has been the current head of the Interstellar System Exchange Company and the Frost Demon Hierarchy for the past three hundred years. He's only been challenged three times since his rule, and hasn't been challenged in over a hundred years, for fear of invoking his wrath. Life Cycle: Unlike some species, Frost Demons don't require two genders to collaborate for the continuity of the species, as they reproduce asexually. By randomizing their own DNA along with the character traits, experiences, and knowledge they've attained throughout their years of existance, they then preform a semblence of a Ki Fission, and split a part of themselves into a similiar appearing duplicate, but with its own mind and body. After this is complete, their "childhood" takes place within a matter of a single year, and the "father" takes the time to teach them all there is needed in life that hasn't been properly carried on into the "child". Once it reaches maturity, independance from the parent is achieved, and they become self resourceful, and learn things at a rapid pace, and for the next decade of the new adult's life, everything comes naturally and learned quickly. After reaching age ten, the Frost Demon has achieved official adulthood, and all things slow to a crawl, and any new skill or state of evolution must be learned through a steady rate of aging. Throughout the aging process, Frost Demon devolves to conserve energy, condensing the gradually building Ki within his body to better release it properly when needed. This allows the base and most restricted form to be the most common appearance that most races throughout the galaxy know the Frost Demons for, as the original form, is one prone for rampant destruction and violence. Stages of Restriction: An almost backwards sense in comparison to the Saiyans' Super Saiyan transformation states, Frost Demons are born with the original form, which is often confused as the "Final Form" as those who are capable of witnessing their "evolution" during the midst of battle or great stress. This is a way to store their massive Ki, control it, and better harness it in their original form by keeping within a base state of repression. They are as follows: Third State of Restriction: Also simply known as the Base State for any Frost Demon, this is the weakest and easiest form for them to control. Capable of harnessing enough energy to destroy a planet with ease and entire armies, but still capable of being exceeded by higher tier of warrior races. Frost Demons tend to harness their true power through meditating through this state, as well as honing their battle skills, as all such known skills are applied and doubled throughout the known evolution to their Original FOrm. The Third State is mostly a sign of composure, capable of being reasoned with, and capable of being quite diplomatic. Its only when induced into a fit of rage or anger that the Frost Demon would release this state of restriction, and move into the second state. Second State of Restriction: Having been called the Giant Form for the Frost Demons, due to the immense stature and physical appearance it takes upon releasing its most devolved, base state. The Frost Demon's Ki doubles at this point, capable of exuding planet-shattering energy with a flick of a hand, and capable of withstanding much more punishment in the heat of battle against higher tier species or opponents of incredible strength. It is said some of the Frost Demons, after releasing this state, feel comfortable enough to keep this State of Restriction, as a way to visually intimidate those who are unaware of their race's potential, if not for the immense Ki that radiates off them naturally within their body upon using this state of restriction. While this form is capable of retaining the Frost Demon's sanity, they are much more prone to cruelty, sadism, and maliciousness if someone gets on the said Frost Demon's bad side. Unless threatened or provoked, the Frost Demon would usually keep within this form for the remainder of the conflict or as long as they deem necessary, unless the next state of restriction is needed to hasten the end of a conflict. First State of Restriction: A more grotesque, monsterous appearance than the other forms of restriction, it is often said to be the most diabolical and bestial side of the Frost Demon's personality when invoked. While Ki itself rises only a small portion in comparison to the release of the second state, the overall physical prowess is heightened exponantially. Able to manipulate Ki at a much more elegant and intricate manner, as well as anticipate and avoid attacks of high caliber opponents who boast immense physical attributes, the Frost Demon within the First State of Restriction is nigh unstoppable to most of his prey. Unless absolute destruction is required, or a whimsical need to be within the most powerful form it can muster, the Frost Demon will enter the Original Form. Original Form: If any bear witness through the series of releases upon the State of Restriction upon the Frost Demon's physiology and Ki, they will often refer to this form as the "Final Form" despite it being the actual Original Form upon conception into the world at the time of his "birth". The ability to control one's strength within the Original Form is based upon the experience, power yield, and maturity of the Frost Demon himself. If one is young and immature, releasing the states of restriction to hastily could potentially destroy the planet of which it stands upon, while one of moderate experience will only leave a large crater behind, and one of seniority bearing incredible lax of any atmospheric affect from releasing into it. Favored to be used when wanting to "play" with a lesser qualified opponent, or an enemy who believes to be superior to the said Frost Demon, as this form allows to be freely manipulated and charged as much as it can possibly retain. Said to have more power than an entire race of warriors could have by a mere margin of 1%, it is truly a Frost Demon's ultimate weapon, and is only used when annihilation of a global scale is required, or when a challenger has met his power head-on. Ascended Form: A form unknown how to obtain among the Frost Demon race, even among most of the elite, thinking it to be impossible. While regressed devolution and adaptive evolution was a common theme for their unique biologies to overcome most obstacles, most of the Frost Demon species didn't even consider one could surpass their Original Form and become even stronger force of destructive nature. Growing bone-like protrusions and gain additional body mass, bearing similarities of all states of restriction in some way to another. Physical power, Intelligence, and Ki triples the power draw of the Original Form's highest yield of strength. Said to be on par with evolved warrior races' ascended states, such as the Super Saiyan and other natural born battle prone races, the Ascended Form is a sign or acknowledgement of power superior to any other. Currently, the only one known to hold this form is King Winter. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *A Fan-Made rendition of the unnamed alien race of Dragon Ball Z, this take is inspired by several different interpetations of this race and has been culminated into this article for use by anyone on this Wiki. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Ultima Category:Blizzt